The present invention relates to a stake with multiple shoulders for securing posts of varying shapes and/or sizes.
A wide variety of stakes may be found in the prior art which are used for a multitude of applications. Stakes are often used to secure objects to the ground and may include features designed for a particular object, such as a rope or post, or a particular soil type, such as sand. One application for such a stake is to secure or stabilize an object, such as an arbor, to the ground by attaching one or more arbor supports to corresponding stakes using a fastener, such as a screw. To securely fasten arbor supports of varying shapes and sizes required corresponding stakes to accommodate each type of support.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stake for securing objects of varying shapes and/or sizes to the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stake which accommodates posts of varying diameters.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stake having multiple shoulders which may be used to secure more than one size of post or support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light weight, low cost stake with sufficient strength to be driven into the ground and secure objects of varying shapes and/or sizes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a molded plastic stake which accommodates posts of varying diameters and provides surfaces to secure the posts to the stake.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plastic stake with surfaces which help keep the stake planted in the ground.
In carrying out the above objects, and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention, a stake is provided which includes at least one generally planar member having a longitudinal axis and edges tapering generally outward relative to the longitudinal axis from a leading end adapted for ground penetration toward a trailing end. The at least one planar member includes a post-supporting portion toward the trailing end having a series of steps with each step having a successively decreasing transverse dimension relative to the longitudinal axis for supporting posts of varying diameters.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a molded plastic stake for securing posts of varying diameters includes a body having a first generally planar member with a post securing portion having a striking surface and a plurality of shoulders of successively increasing diameters relative to the striking surface for supporting posts of varying diameters. The post securing portion is integrally molded with a generally trapezoidal portion having scalloped edges tapering from the post supporting portion to an apex adapted for ground penetration. The generally trapezoidal portion includes a plurality of through holes symmetrically disposed about a longitudinal axis. The first member generally perpendicularly intersects an integrally molded second generally planar member along the longitudinal axis. The second member has a post securing portion with a plurality of shoulders of successively increasing diameters relative to the striking surface for supporting posts of varying diameters and is integrally molded with a generally triangular portion having scalloped edges tapering from the post supporting portion of the second member to an apex displaced along the longitudinal axis relative to the apex of the trapezoidal portion of the first member.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a stake includes a first member having a generally triangular portion with an apex on a leading end adapted for ground penetration and a post supporting portion toward a trailing end having a first plurality of steps of successively decreasing lateral dimension arranged generally symmetrically about a longitudinal axis, a second integrally formed member intersecting the first member along the longitudinal axis which includes a generally triangular portion having an apex positioned toward the leading end of the first member and a post supporting portion having a second plurality of steps of successively decreasing diametral dimension aligned with the first plurality of steps of the first member, a generally planar striking surface integrally formed on the trailing end of the first and second members and positioned generally normal thereto, and a plurality of integrally formed post mounting surfaces extending at least partially circumferentially about the longitudinal axis from lateral edges of the steps of at least one of the first and second plurality of steps.
The present invention provides a number of advantages. For example, the present invention reduces part proliferation by providing a stake which may be used to secure multiple objects. The present invention also provides an aesthetically pleasing stake of sufficient strength to secure objects, such as arbors, to the ground. The present invention accommodates posts of varying sizes and/or shapes and provides a surface to attach the post to the stake using a fastener, if desired. The present invention includes features to reduce the amount of required material, such as through holes and scallops, which also provide benefits such as easier ground penetration and better ground retention after installation. The stepped design of the present invention facilitates installation to an appropriate depth for a particular sized post or support.
The above advantages, and other advantages, objects, and features of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings. One of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that various features illustrated for one embodiment may be used alone or in combination with one or more features of other embodiments depending upon the particular application and that all contemplated combinations and permutations of features of the present invention within the scope of the claims have not necessarily been illustrated.